Jungling
by swimmingcop
Summary: Lifestealer gets more than he bargained for after meeting Tiny... (I was dared to write this, please god forgive me). [TinyxLifestealer]


"Jungling"

Author's note: I am so sorry.

Lifestealer sprinted, or came as close to sprinting as one could whilst walking on all fours, through the Radiant forest. He was surrounded by dead Satyrs, centaurs, mud golems, and Radiant creeps alike that he had either coerced into fighting each other or slain himself. Claws dripping with blood (this time not his own but theirs) he began the arduous task of _rending_ their flesh and scavenging coins from the fallen.

Today at least, it seemed as though fortune was smiling upon the crazed jungler though. With more than enough gold to complete buying treads, he could move on to an armlet. All before the fifteen minute mark of the game!

He was so caught up in his own thoughts and allowed pride to overcome his eternal hunger and rage that he didn't notice a boulder coming his way until it slammed him with enough force to send him careening into a tree on the opposite side of the tree line.

More angered than injured, he savagely attempted to right himself, launching into a feral rage before a hailstorm of arrows and... _pebbles?_ Collided with him with enough force to send even him staggering backwards, before one of the pebbles, no wait, a _boulder_ revealed it had two glowing yellow eyes, staring right at them.

At that moment, Naix, for all his inhuman rage and destruction he wished upon the world, paused. Staring into those soft, yellow eyes, that glared but also spoke of something else, something that was unknown to the unaware jungler that piqued his curiosity above all else. He wanted... whatever it was that those eyes seemed to possess. Not just for devouring either, this was something that he had to-

And then an arrow flew into the back of his head and Traxex got around two hundred gold coins from his corpse.

Even as the battle stretched into the night, as the Ancient revived him and his teammates scolded him for flinching when coming face to face with Tiny, Naix retreated back to the jungle for farming. _Tiny..._ His thoughts kept creeping back to that name, and what it entailed. Even as he struck down the natives of the Radiant jungle, he found himself missing a few strikes or not getting every last hit with his mind far from the jungle. It wasn't love, that much he knew for sure. What little sanity remained with him knew that whatever love he was capable of feeling died when his mind had all but completely rotted in prison.

Lifestealer was so entangled with his thoughts that once more, he didn't think to check his peripheral vision or to stay close to his teammates. Thus once more, Tiny sent an avalanche of rocks at him before smacking him with a tree with enough force to send him off the cliff and into the river near the bottom rune spot.

Gasping for air and preparing to rip apart whoever the hell had dared to do that to him, and interestingly enough done so while alone, he realized who exactly it was to tangle with him.

Teleporting into the river with a flash of the blink dagger, Tiny appeared, by the Ancients his eyes were so... Naix didn't even know what to call them. Attractive, perhaps? Tiny was no fool, he knew he was at an advantage after getting the drop on Lifestealer, but he was alone and almost out of mana. This would have to be quick. Summoning the energy to force the rocks from the riverbed to slam into Lifestealer in the hopes of stunning him, Tiny stopped dead in his tracks when suddenly a pair of necrotic flesh wrapped around his mouth in a frenzied, passionate kiss.

It seemed like an eternity before finally their lips parted and their gazes met, Lifestealer, for once, not sporting a perpetually pissed off scowl. Tiny was shocked, but more than anything so, so _enthralled_ with what was happening that for a moment, he forgot about the war over the Ancients, of his hatred for the Dire, and his entire focus became fixated upon that beautiful rotting carcass that he just _had_ to have. So it should have come as no surprise that Tiny felt a stirring in his plates as a rock hard... _member_ emerged from his groin. What was really a surprise is the turn of events that followed immediately after.

Tiny moved forward suddenly but then paused, looking into Lifestealer's eyes, something only the brave or suicidal would usually do, to see if this was what he really wanted. Seizing the moment, Naix broke away with a "let's just do this...", his words, although raspy and rushed, weren't full of hostility anymore. They were of desire.

"You first." Not to disappoint him, Lifestealer pounced upon him, water rushing against the sides of Tiny's not quite so tiny body as his sides felt wet with water and... something that wasn't water. Lifestealer's tongue, lizard-like in appearance wrapped around Tiny's package and _coiled_ around it, swirling up and down and eliciting more than a few remarks from Tiny.

"N-Naix."

The creature in question did not stop or slow down, Lifestealer remained occupied.

"Naix I'm going to-"

Something must have snapped within Tiny because before he himself even realized what was going on he was standing up, naix was laying on his side, and Tiny said something he never expected to say to a mostly decayed, insane, cannibalistic corpse.

"Bend over."

Lifestealer hurriedly obeyed, raising his rump into the midnight air, only the moonlight reflecting on water to illuminate their actions, but Lifestealer felt rather than saw what Tiny was doing as he suddenly felt Tiny enter him, and realized that Tiny was a very ironic name in more than one way.

Lifestealer groaned, straining with effort not to pass out right them. Gasping with exertion, Lifestealer almost considered asking Tiny to slow down, but the rock creature clearly wouldn't have listened to him anyways. As time went on however, Tiny showed no signs of slowing down, and Lifestealer had to admit, now that the pain had been mostly eclipsed by the pleasure, he was, for once, enjoying something other than killing.

Still clenching around the foreign intruder, the only indication that their night of fun had ceased was when suddenly, Tiny's thrusts became more erratic, unpredictable. Naix felt like that one time he had tried to hijack Batrider's bat. In the sense that he was having the time fo his life whilst being thrown every which way possible. Finally, Tiny let out a roar that surely every creature, hero, creep or jungle beast, whichever, had heard across the battlefield. Naix felt his insides bulge briefly, before Tiny finally released him from his impalement. Pebbles fell in a steady rhythm from Lifestealer's engorged asshole, seeping out steadily until reduced to a trickle. The two locked eyes one more time, Lifestealer still gasping and barely standing on all fours before he collapsed from exhaustion. Tiny stared at the scene, contemplating taking another kill, he could always use more gold for wards but at the same time he felt... different. It wasn't just the post coitus feelings that came with him either.

So, with a flash of the blink dagger, the stone giant disappeared, and left the cursed thief to rest.


End file.
